


One Last Fight

by ultronss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I wrote this in 2 hours so I'm sorry if it sucks, Mutant Reader, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony and Reader are like Peter's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultronss/pseuds/ultronss
Summary: An Endgame AU. This is basically a fix it fic for those of you who wished Tony had a happy ending.Reverse the wrongdoings of Thanos and resurrect those who had fallen; that was the mission. Five long years, the time heist, the stones and Stark’s gauntlet. It all led to the final fight.





	One Last Fight

You took a stand next to Tony, intertwining your fingers with his, as you watched an endless number of portals appear across the decimation of Thanos’ attack on the Avengers headquarters. Heroes and warriors alike ascended through the newly formed openings, chanting and cheering, as they readied themselves for the fight.

“Son of a bitch, Ratchet. It really did work!” Tony had let out a small chuckle, the possibility of winning the war became extremely apparent in that moment and restored the little hope he had left after five long years of living on a broken planet.

“Y’know, if this wasn’t such a beautiful moment, I’d rip that canned suit off y’body and shove your little nanobots up your ass!” Rocket sneered, climbing up onto Rhodey’s shoulder. He cocked his gun as Rhodey fell in line with Tony.

Tony smirked, eyes searching the sea of heroes that continued to funnel through the portals. Sam, Strange, Bucky, Quill, Pepper… Peter. Tony’s hand gripped onto yours, the heat of your touch radiated through the armour of his suit and brought comfort. “He’s ok, (Y/N),” you turned to him as the helmet of his suit melted away from his face and exposed his gleeful expression, “the kid’s ok”.

“He’s ok, Tones,” You replied softly, basking in his newfound joy. You smiled fondly at your husband.

Tony turned to you as everyone fell in line behind you, he ran his other hand down your arm, which caused you to turn to him. “I love you tons,” he spoke up, barely audible over the army that was still falling in line behind you; Tony clung onto the opportunity to talk to you before this fight, just in case. “For the love of god be careful, honey. Watch your back and please,” he stared into your (y/e/c) eyes, memorising every tiny detail of your beautiful, clear irises, as if it was the last time he was going to see you. He worried his lip between his teeth before he let out a small huff, “come back to me after we win”.

“Always,” you pressed a searing but hurried kiss to his lips, “I’ll always return to you, my love,” your smile grew as you locked into Tony’s longing gaze. He leaned in for another kiss, but you quickly placed a hand to his armoured chest, halting him. “Ah ah ah, not so fast, Mr Stark,” your smile turned into a lopsided smirk, “that kiss is reserved for my husband after we win this fight… so make sure you come back to me”.

Tony scoffed, accompanied with a playful eye roll and a matching smirk to yours. His helmet melted back around his head, “wouldn’t have it any other way, honey”. He turned towards Thanos’ army, readying himself for the fight ahead of him. Being a mutant who can manipulate the elements: earth; fire; wind and water, you used your abilities to push yourself off the battlefield’s floor and into the air alongside Wanda. You took one last look at Tony, who had taken his own battle stance next between Rhodes and Steve. You admired his determination to continue the fight, and his will to win. Praying to Odin that you would be able to hold him when this all over, you used your wishes to enjoy the rest of your life and marriage with Tony to motivate you to win the fight.

“Avengers,” Steve demanded the attention of the army that stood behind him, his voice echoed across the battlefield as he stretched his arm out in front of him, calling for Mjolnir. Silence creeped across the battlefield, with only the faint cheers of Thanos’ children and the growls of the chitauri filling the void, as they rushed towards the heroes. You sucked in a breath, waiting for your orders. T’Challa raised his claws in the form of an ‘X’ across his chest, the Wakandan Army followed suit by readying their weapons in a synchronised dance. Pepper, Hope and Wanda were practically glowing with power beside you. You allowed the volcanic heat of magma engulf your body, your arms were alight and aglow with flames, and you were ready to rain hellfire onto the enemy. You were ready to burn through the armour of the purple titan himself. Guns were cocked and after what seemed like an eternal pause, Mjolnir flew into Steve’s hand and he twisted his body forward as he cried out, “Assemble!”

You followed behind Tony and Steve as the army surged forward with a ferocious battle cry. Years of repent, mourning and anger propelled you all forward and into the fight with determination to destroy Thanos, his children and the rest of his army, to protect the gauntlet. You commandeered the sky with Rhodes, Wanda, Pepper and Tony whilst Steve, Bucky and Banner commanded the Army below. The clash hit both sides hard, Chitauri and human blood painted the battlefield and those who fought upon it, almost instantly.

* * *

 

The battle was like an orchestrated dance and the main attraction was the gauntlet. As you fought by Thor’s side, you told Wanda to follow Clint across the battlefield, to ensure the safety of both him and the gauntlet. A vortex of wind, water and lightning swallowed both you and Thor and wreaked havoc on the Chitauri army. You were an impenetrable force, the forces of nature came together around you and ripped anyone who came into contact with you into pieces. Your fireballs decimated countless Chitauri soldiers and those that dodged them were either ripped apart by the vines you had conjured from the earth or the lightning bolts that were rippling from Thor’s axe. There were no survivors.

The crackling of your comms coaxed you away from the fight. The sound of Tony’s pained grunts split through your thoughts and you turned your back to Thor, frantically searching for your husband. To your left, up on the broken structure of what was left of the headquarters you were fighting on, was Tony. He was suffering at the hands of Ebony Maw, pinned down by the remains of the HQ’S structural metal beams, his armoured body was slowly being crushed and whilst the nanobots were hastily forming around his chest to prevent his death, the power of Ebony Maw was becoming too much for the suit to handle. Tony was going to be killed.

You broke into a run towards Tony. _Come back to me_ , his words echoed in your mind as you allowed the murderous rage that was bubbling in your chest consume your entire body. You furiously clenched your fists as you let every inch of your body be devoured by an intense white flame, radiating the heat of a supernova. With a gut-wrenching scream, you propelled yourself into the sky, instantly ripping apart any enemy in your path. You locked onto Ebony Maw and you dived from the sky, allowing the flames that engulfed to intensify with your rage. You impacted the child of Thanos with the power of an atom bomb, obliterating him; you used the skeletal remains as a battering ram to destroy a Leviathan above them.

The metal beams fell away from Tony’s body and he fell to the floor with a gasp, immediately looking up to follow your movements. The repulsors of his suit boosted him into the air, towards your falling form. Burned and limp, your body fell towards the middle of the battlefield. Tony willed his suit to go faster, determined to catch his wife before she makes impact with the floor, “I got you, honey. Come on, I got you!” He called out, panic made his blood run cold from the thought of not catching you; not catching the one person he needed, in time. He pushed his hands out in front of him, straining his arms out as far as humanly possible, readying himself for the impact of your falling form. As you crashed into his arms, he let out a grunt as he pulled you into his chest and barrel rolled to the floor, he let his back take the full force of the floor as you impacted the ground hard.

Tony laid there for a split second, as the dust was kicked up around you both. “Friday, how is she looking?” Tony sat up, he gently pushed you off his chest so he could prop you up against the slab of concrete beside you. With a cough, you abruptly woke, groaning at the ache that had settled deep within your bones. The nanobots of Tony’s suit disappeared around his face and exposed the worry etched into every inch of his face. You watched his hands shake whilst he propped himself up on one knee and reached out to stroke your unprotected shoulder, through one of the many rips in your catsuit.

“Other than clear signs of exhaustion, (Y/N)’s vitals are steady. She will be ok, sir.” Friday announced; Tony let out a breathy laugh in relief.

“Thank you, Friday,” you allowed him to pet the hair out of your face, letting him look over your features, as you regained your strength. A burn ran down the right side of your face and neck, it stung at the slightest of movements. You ran your tongue across your lips, wincing when you ran it over the gash on your bottom lip, the metallic tang of blood flooded your mouth. Tony let out a sigh before placing a tender kiss to your temple.

“Why the long sigh? Have we not won yet?” You quipped, voice raspy and war torn. Tony scoffed at your continued ability to sass him, even after your near experience with death.

“Unfortunately for you, no, honey” he tried not to fuss over how broken you looked in that moment. They were still in battle. “Can you get back up? Or do I need to get Banner or Strange?” He gripped your arm swiftly after you began to stand, letting you put your weight onto him.

“No, Tones. I got this, don’t you worry about me,” you winced once Tony had helped you to stand straight, you felt the pull on the various burns and cuts that were the littered across your body; you ignored the screams for relief from your fatigued muscles. “I got some fight left in me,” you looked up at Tony’s face, locked into his gaze as you give him a smile, hoping it will dissipate his obvious worry. He nodded in response, taking your hand in his and bringing it up to his lips tenderly. “Are you ok, my love? When I saw that that… creature had you pinned, I was completely overcome with blind rage,” you shook your head in disbelief, “I’ve never experienced anything like that before, Tony. I blacked out”.

Tony chuckled, much to your confusion. “Tony, why are you laughing?”

“I’m just fine, (Y/N). Thanks to you,” he smiled down at you, “you never fail to me amaze me, you know?”

“Oh, T-“ your reply was swiftly cut off by a nearby explosion, causing you to lose your balance and you toppled into Tony, grabbing at his chest to break your fall. To accommodate for the sudden extra weight, Tony had stumbled backwards, preparing to fall on his ass but hands to his lower back and shoulder prevented his fall and pushed him upright, allowing you both to stand.

“Woah there, Mr Stark. I got you, I got you,” a hoarse voice spoke from behind him, cracking slightly at the end. Your ears perked up, knowing who the voice belonged to, you let a smile befall your face. You looked at Tony expectantly and shooed him off you he checked you over. You watched as he turned to the one person he had been looking forward to seeing again.

Tony’s heart damned near stopped when he saw Peter standing in front of him, adorning the same suit he wore before the snap ripped him from Tony’s arms. “Holy cow, Mr Stark. You would not believe-“ Peter’s face was exposed as his suit fell from his face, his arms waved around in front of him. You watched in amusement as Tony stared at the young boy, mouth slightly agape as he tried to focus on Peter’s story, “and then I saw him do the yellow thingy that he does all the time”. You giggled as Tony cut Peter off by harshly pulling him into a hug, “What’re you doing?” Peter questioned, he patted Tony’s back hesitantly.

Tony’s arms were tightly wrapped around the young boy’s slim frame, almost suffocating him, but Peter didn’t mind. “Huh”, he whispered, “this is nice.” Tony patted Peter’s back firmly and hastily placed a kiss on his cheek. You stepped forward as they both let out a content sigh, they were happy to have one another back, tears threatened to spill down your cheeks as you watched their reunion. The last five years for Tony, although happy with you, were filled with tormented nightmares because of his guilt; he had always blamed himself for the loss of Peter. It was nice to see them together again.

You placed a gentle had on the small of Tony’s back, demanding their attention. “As much as I hate to interrupt this moment, boys,” Tony and Peter unravelled their arms from one another upon hearing your voice, “but the battle isn’t over yet.” They turned to you, both had tears in their eyes and a smile on their face, like you. “Hi, Pete,” you held your hands out to the young boy, letting him envelope you in a hug.

“Hi, (Y/N),” he breathed out into your neck, letting you cradle the back of his head and rub his back, just like his mother used to. You closed your eyes and breathed in his scent; you had missed him.

You broke apart upon hearing T’Challa’s voice through the comms on Peter’s suit. “I need back up!” His voice was harsh. Peter whipped his hear round and spotted T’Challa chasing the gauntlet across the battlefield.

“Hold on, I’m coming!” He called out, letting the suit morph back over his suit he turned to you and Tony. He nodded at you before shooting a web in the direction of the battle, swinging towards the gauntlet.

“Be careful, Pete!” You called out after him, stepping forward slightly. Your voice was hoarse from worry, you prayed he knew what he was doing.

As if he had read your mind, Tony wrapped his hand round your hip and whispered into your ear, “He’ll be ok, honey. I trust he knows what he is doing.” He placed a soft kiss to your temple, trying to comfort you the only way he knew how. You sighed into his touch.

“I know, I know,” you placed your hand on top of his, patting it gently. “Come on, Iron Man. Lets go finish this!” You looked up at him with a small smile, your determination was evident on your face. Tony smiled back, nodding before his helmet melted back around his face.

“One last fight”.

* * *

 

The gauntlet had laid there, out in the open and ready to take. You had Thanos pinned with your thick vines, using the last bit of your energy you had managed to muster when you saw him reaching for the gauntlet, but he was too strong for you. He managed to rip through your vines with ease, reaching out to the gauntlet once more. With the help of adrenaline, you used your ability to manipulate air to propel you up, and you jumped onto the Titan’s shoulders. You placed your hands on each side of his head, letting your body temperature rise harshly. With a guttural cry, Thanos winced away from the gauntlet, clawing at you to cease your actions. You felt the skin beneath your fingers begin to burn, you clutched onto that feeling as motivation to continue, in the hopes it would kill the titan. With a force of his hand, Thanos was able to grab you by the neck and pull you off his shoulders, he held you out in front of him, letting your body dangle from his hand. “You lost, little Stark,” he chuckled as his grip on your neck tightened.

You felt your body spasm under his grip, you thrashed around his hand desperately gasping for air as he continued to squeeze the life out of you. You felt the coldness of dread spread through your veins as you watched the smirk on the Titan’s face grow. Your face was surely a sight to behold; red, veins bulging from your forehead and your mouth hung open like a fish out of water. Instead, he walked forward, towards the gauntlet. You clawed at his hand in a desperate attempt to stop him, hoping he would relent his vice grip on your neck, but he didn’t even wince at your efforts. Your lungs burned and your vision blurred because of your oxygen starved brain, you could only hopelessly watch him win once again; he slipped his spare hand into the gauntlet and raised it in the air. Thanos looked into your eyes, tears fell down your cheeks as you realised this would be the last thing you saw before you die.

You were never going to see Tony again, you were never going to wake up in his arms, you were never going to start that family you wanted to after the snap. You would never hear him tell you just how much he loved you. You weren’t going to come back to him.

Thanos brought his fingers together, chuckled at your tears and spoke with triumph, “I am inevitable!”

Snap.

You fell to the ground, hard. Your chest heaved as you retched for air, your eyes squeezed shut in fear of seeing those you love disappear once again. You thought it was the end.

“Wha-“ the disbelief in Thanos’ voice forced your eyes open. You looked up and watched him investigate the gauntlet. As he rotated his hand around, you saw the stones were missing, leaving you equally confused. However, a bright light accompanied by the gasp of your husband behind you brought both yours and Thanos’ attention away from the gauntlet. Upon turning around, you wished you had never let Tony get involved with any of this. There he was, Tony, donning the stones in his suit. You watched the power of the stones wreak havoc on his body, electrifying his arm and you knew he would be left with burns, and worse, he would die. “Tony, no!” Your voice was strangled, you crawled towards him in a desperate bid to stop him, your sight blurred by the tears that had gathered in your eyes.

He smiled adoringly at you, “I love you tons, honey” he croaked out, the power of the stones was truly too much for his body. You continued to crawl forward at an agonisingly slow pace, screaming out for him to stop; your throat ripped raw from your crying. Tony looked past you, towards Thanos, his face was defiant. He had won.

“I... Am... Iron Man!”

Snap.

“Tony! No!” You lunged forward at the last second, grabbing hold of his wrist as he snapped. You felt the power of the stones ricochet through your body, letting the blinding light of the snap swallow you whole with Tony.

* * *

 

Ash rained down across the battlefield. The Chitauri, Thanos and his children were all annihilated from the snap, their remains coating those who survived the battle.

You ignored the cheers of the others, scrambling towards Tony’s body. He was propped up against the broken metal structure of one of headquarters remaining walls, his right arm and side of his head was severely burned and irreparable. You cried out, hands hovering over his injuries as you screamed out for help. Your face was soaked by your own tears as you watched the life fade from the only person you have loved.

You placed a trembling hand on the uninjured side of Tony’s face, stroking his cheek gently. “You’re ok, you’re ok, you’re ok. Tony, baby, I love you, ok? I love you tons. You’re ok.” Between every syllable, you placed soft kisses on his cheek, forehead, nose, lips, chin and any other unburnt part of his face. Peter dropped to his knees by your side, his body shaking with his own sobs.

“You did it, Mr. Stark! You did it… Tony, I’m sorry...”

You had lost all sense of sanity, letting yourself hunch over Tony’s dying form as you sobbed into his flickering arc reactor. _Come back to me._

* * *

 

You stroll down the hallway of your beloved cabin. You eyes scan the numerous pictures that litter the walls: you and Tony on your first day as an Avenger; you and the Avengers eating out at Schwarmas; you and Tony on your 1st anniversary; Tony and you shortly after he had proposed to you, and you both on your wedding day. Happy memories. It’s been 6 months post-second snap and you quickly retreated to the cabin you had made your home after the first snap occurred.

You smile at the fond memories that are scattered amongst the wall, letting a small huff of air pass your lips.

“That better not have been a sigh, Mrs. Stark!”

You giggle, shaking your head as you turn around to greet your beloved husband. Thanks to Strange, his determination and magic, your beloved Tony would not be standing in front of you right now. The right side to his head is heavily scarred, but with the help of Bruce recently, it has been healing nicely and with a few more sessions, hopefully his skin will regenerate as normal. His arm? Gone with the snap, Strange had to amputate it to save his life. You look over his new prosthetic, an arm slightly similar to Bucky’s; but with Tony’s eccentricity its not surprising that it’s the same colour palette as Iron Man himself, because _we gotta represent, (Y/N)_.

“Wasn’t a sigh, Tones. Just allowing myself to feel nostalgic about some old memories,” you walk towards him with a beaming smile, allowing him to envelope you in a strong hug.

“Oh yeah?”

“Hmhm,” you affirm, pulling away from his hug. He places a hand on your stomach, looking down at your growing belly.

“Can you believe that in the next three months, we’ll be able to tell our little Morgan all about those memories that hang on the walls?” He rubs your stomach in circular motions.

You smile down at your bump, placing your hand on top of Tony’s, “I’m more excited at the memories we’re gonna make with little Morgan,” you look back up at your husband, catching his adoring look, “you’re going to be the best father, I know it”.

He places a gentle kiss on your lips, leaning his forehead against yours, a beaming smile on his face, “and you’re going to be an incredible mother, (Y/N).”

“I love you, Tones,” you whisper against his lips, “thank you for coming back to me”.

“Always, (Y/N),” he presses another gentle kiss to your lips as his hand continues to stroke your stomach soothingly, “I love you… 3000”. You scoff at him as he sniggers, he tickles your sides as you push away from him.

Your moment is interrupted by a flushed Peter, who barrels his way through the side door of the cabin, “Everyone’s here, Tony!”

“Awesome, thanks kid! Let’s go greet our guests, shall we Mrs Stark?” He looks to you, enclosing your hand with his as he intertwines your fingers together. You nod, turning to smile at Pete, holding out your other hand for him to take. He does with a giddy smile, following you and Tony out the door to greet your guests.

The back lawn is littered with those who had fought by your side, six months ago. Your heart swells at the sight of everyone talking and laughing amongst themselves, at your home. Peace has been restored and everyone is happy. You feel Tony’s hand on your stomach once more as you continue to watch your extended family, your smile so wide your cheeks ache, but you can’t find it in yourself to care because everything was perfect. You really have won.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it! I wrote this in like 2 hours after downing a couple cups of coffee, so I’m sorry if it’s jumpy in a few places or has any raging errors!! I realise the ending was a bit rushed too but I hope you guys can look past that, oops! I don’t really write, but I desperately needed a fix it fic for Tony and the Reader after watching Endgame! I think y’all can agree lmfao. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments and go submit some asks on my tumblr @ antthonys.tumblr.com !!


End file.
